Listen to Me!!
by Rabbit
Summary: A shortshort, about the drama that goes through Tamahome's head while he is under the influence of the kodoku poison fed to him by Yui. PG for a bit of light language.


**Listen to Me!!**

AN: This takes place after Tamahome ingests the kodoku poison, in the anime. A shortshort! ^_^ Ja ne! *flops*

            '_Kill Suzaku no miko._'

            '_No thanks, you stupid thoughts. I'm going to have to pass that offer up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to gain control of my body again-_'

            '_Kill Suzaku no miko._'

            '_Dammit, why won't you_ listen_ to me? You're _my_ head, you know._'

            "Tamahome!" Yui called out. There she stood with Nakago. How she could stand him, I'd never know.

            '_Go to Yui-sama. Kill Suzaku no miko._'

            I fought that inner voice every step of the way as my feet led me to them. Why had I become Nakago's puppet? I thought I was stronger than that. I cursed him bitterly as my body turned and walked in a direction I did not want it to go. Regardless of my commands, I stopped in front of the bastard. Nakago was busy talking to her, not skipping a beat at my approach, and I continually agreed with the lies he fed Yui. I looked at her when she grasped my hand, drawing in a sharp breath. Not exactly because I wanted to, but because that poison forced me to.

            '_Oh Yui, you _idiot!_ How could you listen to him? How could you do this to me? To Miaka? To _yourself?' I would have sighed, could I have controlled even that.

            Then she was excused and Nakago turned to me. To me, he decreed that it was now time to kill Miaka. He had been pumping that into me since I had been put under that strange spell, and now he actually expected me to do it. I'd hurt her once, I didn't want to do it again. But I had no choice. I could feel my face split into a sinister grin as that bastard put a sword into my hand and dismissed me. I made an abrupt turn and headed towards my quarters. Against all will, I packed a sack with a few items: food, water, a change of clothing... Somewhere during that time, Yui came in and sat down to watch me. I didn't look at her, mechanically placing each item into the sack.

            "What are you doing? You aren't leaving, are you?"

            '_Yes, I'm leaving. And it's all your fault! How could you do this to me?_' I nodded, finally looking at her. "Yes." My mouth moved, forcing out words I didn't control. "Nakago is sending me out on a mission that will render the Suzaku seishi useless." I hated the smug viciousness in my tone.

            She nodded a bit, plucking at the loose threads of her sleeve. "I'm sorry we had to do this. I didn't mean for it to happen quite... this way. I don't know what exactly the drug did to change your mind, but... But it was the only way I could keep you from going back to _her_, don't you see?" she cried.

            '_No, I don't _see_! You were a fool Yui, a damn _fool_! Can't you see Nakago is _lying_ to you? He is not capable of honesty! Why don't you open your eyes and _see_ for once!_' But of course, I said none of this. Instead, my reply was "Don't be silly Yui-sama. I was a fool to think of leaving you."

            She looked at me in surprise. "You mean that?"

            I smiled. "Of course I do." '_No, no, no dammit I don't!_'

            Yui's eyes averted from mine again, but she looked pleased. "All right." She reached for the door. "Let me know when you get back." Then she left, closing it quietly behind her.

            I returned to packing, all the while mentally cursing the state I was in. I was going to lose my mind. '_This is not fair. I can't kill Miaka. I _won't!'

            '_Kill Suzaku no miko._'

            '_Shut up stupid voice! You're not me! You hear that! You. Are. Not. _Me!'

            '_Kill Suzaku no miko._'

            'NO!' I slung my pack over my shoulder, slid the sword into a sheath, and strapped it around my waist. Then I headed for the door. '_No feet! Stop! You're doing the wrong thing! Go back! Go back!_'

            Out the palace I went.

            '_Go back! Go back!_'

            '_Kill Suzaku no miko._'

            Nakago had a horse ready and waiting for me. I mounted, gave him a sinister grin, and road out the gates of Kutou's palace. The seishi of Seiryuu that I passed were none too friendly, giving me glares and smirks of their own, as they knew my controlled body was on its way to do a task they couldn't: what _I_ couldn't.

            '_Kill Suzaku no miko._'


End file.
